Electronic buttons are used in a wide variety of devices. For example, keyboards include a set of buttons that may trigger responses in an associated device upon registering a button press. Mechanical keyboards may utilize a matrix of horizontal and vertical wires that have binary switches at one or more intersections, and button presses may be registered using sensing methods that detect when one of these switches is closed in response to the pressing of a button. Certain keyboards may also include diodes between one or more of these intersection to facilitate the sensing of simultaneous key presses.